Drifters
by Circe-Baka
Summary: Matt explains his love for his Chevy 1969 Camaro and the thrill of his first time drifting.


It's one of those things that you have to experience in order to know exactly how it feels.

Six horses are under your full command, for you to do whatever you want with them.

Ah, my Chevy Camaro. Beautiful reddish burnt orange. Okay, I'm not so great with color names, but that's the best way I can describe it. You get the point.

I bought that ol '69 baby from a man who treated that car like a piece of shit. He didn't know how to use it and ended up trashing the thing. When I bought it, the thing looked like a dumpster: cigarette butts, fast food bags and beer cans were everywhere.

I know some guys who hooked me up with some spare parts; good thing too, those parts were hard to come by. I ended up having to replace one of the quarter panels, the grille and a tire. Luckily the engine was in mint condition. It just showed that the guy couldn't handle this thing, crashed it one day and stuffed it in his backyard. His loss.

I bought some Isocyanate paint, the good stuff that dries fast. I picked out a nice red orange color. It's my favorite because it looks like tail lights blending together as a car speeds off into the night. Cheesy, but eh. I love that color.

I managed to convince Mello to let me paint it in one of his many hide outs, a nice big garage.

Oh man, I'm getting off track.

Back to what I was saying. Driving a car, there's no bigger thrill. I'm not the kind of guy who has a thing for roller coasters. Yeah, you can go around on them and scream, but I find that to be boring. There's no real thrill since you yourself aren't controlling the motions. More like you're being tossed around like a ragdoll or something.

I'd rather be in control. I like to have control. It's then that the real fun begins.

What I really wanted to share was how thrilling this can be.

In order to better explain that I'll have to tell you about my first time; the first time I was able to practice my drifting.

Mello and I were cruising late one night after I got my baby all supped up. I was itching to burn some rubber, but I was sure that Mells wasn't into that sort of thing.

There was a long silence between us as I puffed my cigarette, letting a long breath go before I posed the idea. "How about we do something fun?" I said.

He looked at me with a curious expression, unsure exactly what I was hinting towards. "You mean girls?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, no. Nothing like that," I said, reluctantly continuing my reply. "How about we see what this baby can do?" I smirked, silently praying that Mello would say yes.

He nodded. "Sure, why not. Take a left up here; I know a good parking lot you can do some of your crazy stunts in."

I swallowed, gazing over at him. How did he know what was exactly on my mind?

Without missing a beat he looked forward at the road, laughing. "I see what magazines you read, moron. Turbo and RPM, I've seen 'em."

I glance at him again, away from the road long enough to catch his cerulean eyes burning with excitement.

"Show me what you've got, Matt," he grins.

I smirk, speeding off towards the large parking lot.

I attempt a few donuts at first, flooring the gas pedal spinning in a couple 360's. Nothing too special, but enough to see how the traction is.

Mello screams a few times, holding onto the dashboard as I spin the car into a few 8's, rooting me on. I start to feel the adrenaline begin to pour into my system, feeling a little hot as I unzip my vest, fanning myself.

I'm starting to get thrilled, relishing in the fact that I was able to turn this hunk of junk into the top performer I knew it could be.

We stop after a few fun spins, Mello 'woo'ing loudly. He sounds pretty happy with my antics.

Deciding I've done enough practice I decide to go for the main event. I come to the end of the parking lot, backing my car into a corner before I run over the grass. I hold my foot on the break, figuring what is the best spot for me to gun it and drift.

I choose to spin into a space between two street lights, positioned about oh...20 yards apart, I guess. I really suck with measurements and stuff like that. It was a good enough distance that I won't hit either light post unless I screw up really, really bad.

I look towards Mello. He nods, giving me the go ahead. He braces himself against the dash and the door.

I nod and hit the gas to the floor, tires screeching as the tires meet the pavement. I turn the wheel left as far as it will go, pulling my foot off the gas as both legs hit the floor. We spin a few times before gravity catches up. I tap the break and the car jerks to the left quickly then evens to the right, putting the Camaro parallel with our former position.

I look to the rear view mirror as I realize there's a cloud of smoke coming from the back tires and the scent of rubber drifts into the filters, my nose wrinkling.

Mello lets go of the car, flopping back into his seat. He looks to me with a silly grin. "That was great, Mattie."

I grin, content with the situation.

"But I wanna see this outside the car." Mello unlocks the door, stepping out. He goes to stand on the grass just outside of the lot's pavement. He gives me a thumbs up, urging me to perform my new trick again.

I'm so psyched by this point. I feel another rush of adrenaline pump through me as I set up for a second try.

This time feels a lot different. In the car by myself I start to feel a nervous excitement rise in me. I'm starting to feel really hot and I park quickly to toss off my fuzzy vest. I adjust my goggles before putting it back into drive, situating my car into that corner again.

I look at Mells who waves, giving me a grin. My blood starts to pump loudly in my head as my boot slams on the gas. My tires screech loudly, smoke bellowing behind my coupé.

My grin increases in size as a shiver runs down my spine. I jerk into a turn, the wheels meeting the pavement much harder than before, rubber burning from friction. I take in the scent as if it were a potent drug, putting me into an exhilarating high.

The car goes spinning into a full 360 as I grip my steering wheel, turning it as far as it will go. I tap the break, my car stopping as if I've slammed into a brick wall that breaks my velocity. The body shifts to the left then evens again, my own body following the motion to keep from getting whiplash.

The car slows to a complete stop as everything stills. I look around to find Mello who I drive over to. Hitting the window down he pokes his head in, shaking with excitement. "That was great!" he exclaims, happier than I've seen him in a long while.

I'm thrilled, but taken back. Mello's enthusiasm catches me off guard, only adding to the high I'm on. I feel livelier than ever before, like I could run from San Diego to New York and back again.

The exhilaration is almost too much for me to handle as I hit the gas while in park, my engine revving loudly. It startles Mello a little who jerks back, smiling and laughing. "You're being so silly, Mattie."

He enters the car as I sit back, slightly exhausted and somehow physically content. My body tingles with a slightly fuzzy sensation, like how a leg or arm feels when it's asleep.

Mello looks at me, quirking an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

I look at him through half-lidded eyes, my numb body filled to the brim with the most unusual high I've ever had. I had only thought nicotine could make me this relaxed.

"That was good," I say lazily, putting the car into drive as I feel I've proven myself as I head back to our flat.

"You're being so weird," he smiles, setting his crimson boots on the dash, hands pillowing behind his head.

I drive home slowly, feeling a completeness I've never felt before. If I had to explain it, I'd have to say the best way to say it is...sex. The rush of endorphins is like the thrill of having sex, that moment of release as your toes curl, teeth gritting and head thrown back as you're overcome by a euphoric high.

You crave that feeling, you want more. You do what you can to experience that feeling for those fleeting moments.

I'm certain Mello would laugh at me if I told him any of this.

But for me, driving my car, the rush I get from gunning it to 80, 90, 100 mph...its something that I can't describe in so many words.

It's just something you'll have to experience for yourself.


End file.
